


Hope

by aislingthebard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Gilmore is angry about his foolish heart





	Hope

Sponsoring the rather colorful troop of Vax Machina surely had its benefits. Consumers visited from every corner of Emon and from beyond its borders. Sales doubled and Gilmore seldom found a minute of rest within in shop. He’d gone as far as to take a quick nap between talking to all too eager wannabe heroes and garish nobles. Magical items seemed to be a new show off for upper class people and he gladly provided them with trinkets.

Gilmore also faced moments of doubts, too. Sponsoring Vox Machina meant a group of loud people, and a bear, entering his facilities on a regular basis, creating unrest and chaos with every step. Not that he minded. Much. During the time of their acquaintance, he’d come to cherish them all. 

And his heart had always been a soft fool.

“Ah, my favourite customers.” Gilmore opened his arms and smiled. He wore a set of purple robes, heavy and rich and with small threads of gold woven into the fabric and they rustled with every move.

Only a few of them seemed to visit him today. Gilmore saw Keyleth and Scanlan and Grog, towering above the shelves. The rest of Vox Machina were probably back at their keep or in an audience with Uriel. You’d never know with them.

“You’ve seen better days, my dear Vax’ildan.” Cuts and bruises and skin too pale, even for this half elf, spoke of some battle or another. Being friends with them also came with the hefty price of worry and fear for their safety and evil lurked in the very foundation of their world. 

Vax bowed his head, hiding the laughter waiting in the corners of his mouth. “And you look dashing and handsome as ever.”

“I know.” Gilmore shrugged. “So, what can I offer you fine fellows today? Magical trinkets to defeat a god? Or maybe another dragon?”

“Defeating gods isn’t on our list.” Vax stopped and leaned closer. “Dragons, though? Been there, done that. Multiple times.”

“My my, what a mighty hero we have here.” Gilmore slapped him on the back and ignored the shift in their conversation as Keyleth came forward. Vax stepped back, visible uneasy and put some distance between the two of them.

“Hello, Gilmore.” Keyleth smiled at him and waved.

And he saw why Vax had fallen for her. Her beauty and grace, her wisdom, her strong convictions, even her awkwardness added to Keyleth’s charm. Looking at her felt like seeing a thunderstorm for the first time. A princess of her people. He could never compare to someone like her.

Gilmore swore to never be jealous and still he found himself unable to ignore his heart beating a bit too fast. Such a childish thing to do and he chided himself. He’d seen too much during his life to act like a swooning idiot now.

They bought books, a piece of magical armor, a fine dagger. Everything cheaper with their special discount. Gold clinked and goodbyes were said. 

He watched him leave. Slender form, black hair reaching down to his shoulders, and his steps careful and silent. Gilmore lost some of his grandeur and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. Foolish heart indeed. He’d to stop thinking about their lazy strolls through the city, drunken on some wine and the sun on their heads, every word a hint and a promise.

A small hand touched his arm. “Gilmore, why do you…” Sherri blushed noticeable beneath her glasses. “Why do you torture yourself so?”

“Hope requires disbelief.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes.


End file.
